Shadamy vs Sonamy Side Stories
by Damaru Soul
Summary: So basically it's just what the title is, anything I decide to make into a story. But it won't just be me! If you want please suggest ideas of your own and tell me so I can add it in too! (Rated T just in case)
1. Thanksgiving Feast

So I'll be making short stories that are basically Shadamy vs Sonamy! Please review and tell me if you like this idea! Plus it'll be good for me to write other stories if I get writer's block. So I'll make up shorts for different holiday occasions, I know this is slightly late but why not start off with Thanksgiving? Not all the short stories will revolve around holidays, it may just be random friend's days out or something! So please do review and tell me what you think, and perhaps throw in ideas for some shorts for your favorite pairing and I'll make it a short for this little series!

Anyways enough with my babbling, on with this short story!

* * *

 _ **~Thanksgiving~ Amy's P.O.V.**_

I was making dinner getting ready for the party I was throwing together for everyone. I was cooking the turkey and just finished making the corn, bread rolls and got the drinks together. The table was set and Shadow was laying outside on the hammock as I finished up the last few details.

I began to think of how many people I had invited so I can have the chairs already set. I remember I invited Sonic and Tails along with Cream and her family. There was Knuckles and Rouge, but I doubt she'll come since she did take Shadow's emerald(s). I just have to get the little details outside done and then place the food on the table. I put out lights around the yard and got a small bonfire ready for later on. Then I went back inside as Shadow followed, I grabbed a wrapped dish when the bell rang.

"Hey Shadow, can you get it?" I called out as I went out the back door to the backyard

"Sure." He replied as the ebony hedgehog opened the door and soon I heard a quick slam from outside

I walked back inside to question Shadow, "So who was it?"

"Just some salesman trying to sell perfume." He told me trying to get me away from the door. I managed to slip past him and opened the door and realized who it actually was.

"Sonic and Tails! Welcome, come in and ignore Shadow's behaviour. Sorry I had my hands full." I explained as Sonic smiled back at me

"No problem Ames." The cobalt hedgehog said warmly as Tails came up to me

"Has Cream made it yet?" The yellow fox asked excitedly

"I'm afraid not yet Tails, but I'm sure she will be soon." I reassured him as he happily walked off into the backyard

I turned around to grab the rest of the food but the dishes disappeared... I scanned the area since it was impossible for them to just disappear in thin air. After checking twice to see if they were misplaced by me I walked outside to see Shadow and Sonic setting up the food. Puzzled and shocked I walked up to them and asked, "You guys?" I gestured to them, "Working together?"

Soon regretting I pointed it out their death glares began...

"Well I appreciate it you two!" I thanked them as Shadow walked away leaving me and Sonic on our own

"You've done great decorating Ames." The cobalt blue hedgehog complimented, "And a bonfire?"

I giggled, "I would hope it was good, I spent all day fixing it all up."

Sonic smiled warmly at me, he was about to say something else when a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders. I saw Sonic's facial expression fall and turned to see who it was. Shadow was there staring at Sonic menacingly but his face softened as he informed me that Cream and her family was here. I looked around to see where Cream was and sure enough she found Tails. They were playing out in the grass as Ms. Vanilla watched over them smiling.

After seeing Cream was alright playing with Tails I tuned back into the conversation Shadow and Sonic was having.

"I said no Faker." Shadow said sternly as Sonic rolled his eyes

"She can decide for herself." Sonic replied as he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tight. Shadow grabbed me from Sonic and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he laid his head ontop of Ms. Vanilla stepped in to help pry me from both of their clutches.

"Um, excuse me you three? Sonic, Knuckles is here. Why don't you catch up with him?" The motherly rabbit interrupted Shadow and Sonic's bickering. Sonic nodded and took off to find Knuckles. Vanilla gently took me out of both of their reaches, "Amy would you like to start eating now?"

"Sure!" I smiled warmly and gratefully at Cream's mother and made my way to the giant table filled with millions of foods I baked.

As we ate we had trivial conversations (that honestly I'm too lazy to put in trivial things, sorry Dx ~Dragon) about what had happened to everyone and how thankful we were for our things. Tails sat next to Cream as Vanilla sat next to Cream. I sat opposite from Cream as Shadow and Sonic sat on both sides of me and Knuckles was head of the table near Sonic.

"So Amy, is there any cake?" Cream asked anxiously as I chuckled at her enthusiasm for dessert

"Yes Cream." I chuckled at her enthusiasm, I brought out a nice cakecake- though it was small...

I gave each person a piece as the sun slowly went down even more. The sky had finally changed to a nice multi colored sky, orange, pink and yellows everywhere. Sonic was off catching up with Knuckles and Tails and Cream were together playing as Vanilla watched over them carefully. Which left Shadow and I alone.

"Isn't the sky beautiful Shadow?" I asked staring at the colors

"Yes, I guess." Shadow replied shrugging off the question

"How can you say that? It is beautiful!" I exclaimed at him as he just stared at me smiling-and attempting to stop from laughing at my overreaction

"Sure Rose. I'll agree with you." The ebony hedgehog said as I pouted at him

"You could at least say it..." I said softly as he chuckled at me

I decided to start up the bonfire since during that short argument- well for me it was an argument- the sun had already set. As I got a little diesel to start it up Shadow insisted that he do it instead of me. Except I refused. I liked setting fires- I may have a slight pyromaniac side to me. I lit a match and threw it into the small pile of wood and watched it slowly catch fire. Plus if I accidentally used gasoline it would've probably blown up in my face...

I sat in a chair near the fire as Shadow followed and sat next to me. Knuckles and Sonic joined as well when they were done with their conversation. Tails and Cream stayed in their little area chatting as Vanilla still watched over them with a warm smile. I got up and got marshmallows for a second and Knuckles stole my seat.

"Knuckles!" I yelled at him as he leaned back comfortably with a smirk

"It's okay Rose, leave him there." Shadow told me as I tried to contradict him

"B-but Shadow-" I was cut off when Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap.

I grew neon red as he said, "See? Now instead of me doing the effort of roasting marshmallows you can do it for me and hand me some."

I elbowed him in the gut, "Shadow you lazy-"

"I was messing with you Rose!" The ebony hedgehog exclaimed as I put a marshmallow on a barbeque stick and started roasting it, "But the offer of sharing some of your marshmallows..."

I elbowed him once more.

"Okay, okay. I get it. A woman has to have her marshmallows..." He said as I giggled and laid back onto his chest.

"Hey Ames there's aan open-" Sonic said but Shadow shoved a bunch of marshmallows into his mouth. I forgot I left the bag near Shadow's hand...

"Shadow!" I yelled at him angrily

"Yes?" He replied sheepishly

"Did you use all the marshmallows?!" I continued to yell as he looked at me hurt

"No!" He started as he grabbed the bag, "There's a couple left..."

I glared at him as he continued, "Rose you have another bag!"

He gestured to the bag on the other side of the chair.

I pouted at him and replied, "It's not the same... It's like you lose your wallet. 'Don't worry you have a new one!' No! I wanted the one I had! I wasn't finished using it!"

Shadow stared at me blankly as I continued to make my point, "Sure you have a brand new one but you still wanted the contents in the old one!"

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow all stared at me with blank expressions.

"She has a valid point actually." Knuckles said as I smiled proudly

"So the moral of the story was..." Sonic started as Shadow finished it off

"Don't take any of Rose's marshmallows..." He looked at me as I nodded in agreement, "Plus she comes up with weird analogies..."

The night neared to an end and Rouge swung by! Granted she literally flew by and picked up fofood without stopping while taking Knuckles hostage, but she came! Shadow yelled after Rouge but couldn't do anything since I was still on his lap. Knuckles was taken and yelling in mid air, "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING."

No one actually did anything though. Vanilla and Cream left long ago with Tails to take both of them back home. I was left with Sonic and Shadow, well I'm always with Shadow anyway- we live together. I followed Sonic to the door as Shadow got ready for bed upstairs. Before Sonic left he turned around and asked me about something.

"Ames?" The cobalt blue hedgehog asked hesitantly

"Yes Sonic?" I replied as I followed him out onto the porch

"Would you mind...um... going to see a movie or something sometime?" He asked slowly as I just smiled warmly at him

"Sure Sonic, that'd be nice!" I agreed as he smiled and ran off- but not before waving goodbye

I entered the house and sighed. I have to clean up this mess... I sank down with my head into my knees knowing this would have come eventually. I sprang back up with sudden enthusiasm.

"I know what to do know!" I said to myself as I sat on the couch flipping through Netflix, "I'll do it tomorrow..."

* * *

So I'm sure you have a little idea for the next short I'll be working on, but it depends! Whether or not I get it done before Christmas... Then there's New Year's...

Any who, please review and suggest some things if you like! Hope you enjoyed!~


	2. Moving Day (Part 1 Possibly)

Amy's P.O.V. Moving Day

* * *

A huge box crashed in front of me while I let out a high-pitched screech. Shadow rushed into my bedroom where I was cleaning the huge pile of boxes I had Shadow put in my new room of my new house I moved into. I honestly did not want to start unboxing until tomorrow but Shadow urged me to go ahead and sort out my belongings. He was awfully pushy about it too and insisted on helping. Shadow rushed over to me and helped me up as he scanned to see how many boxes had fallen. Luckily it was only one.

In the middle of getting me up Shadow dropped me and I fell to the floor with a thud. I cried out in pain for falling a second time while Shadow ignored me and looked at what had come out of the box. He picked it up as I got up myself. I looked over his shoulder and saw an old book. My old diary. I snatched it out of his hands before he decided to open it and read the messages I wrote. He stared at me bewildered as I awkwardly smiled it off and pushed him out of the room.

I flipped open the book and skimmed through some of the pages of my younger years. I stopped on a random page and read it over. It seemed to have been when Shadow and Sonic always hunted each other down to fight. Those were odd times, I thought reminiscing the old times before everyone grew close to each other.

I heard a bang come from another room and a loud shout ring out through my house. I sighed. Well almost all of us, the only person Shadow is comfortable around is me. I left him be as I read over the day I had all those years ago.

* * *

Running around frantically searching for Sonic, I turned a corner into an alley in the big city. It seemed I lost him. Again.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled out into the abandoned alley which I thought no one was in. I turned to leave when I heard a deep voice call out my name.

"Rose?" I heard as I spun around to see who called out my name, only to find an ebony hedgehog inches away from my face. I jumped back as he took a step closer once more towards me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight so I wouldn't pull out my hammer or run.

Baffled, I hesitantly replied, "Yes Shadow?"

His facial expression was always serious it was almost intimidating. Almost.

"Tell me where Sonic is and I will make sure the damage is minimal." The ebony hedgehog asked seriously

Giving him an odd look, I nodded in disapproval. I would never put my Sonic in danger.

"Shadow, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." I told him as he softened his expression a little

"So you haven't seen him?" Shadow asked one last time as he finally let me go, although a feeling inside me liked how he held me. The reassuring feeling that you're safe in their arms, I've never felt that in all the times Sonic had saved me. I shook my head of that notion quickly and thought about Sonic.

"No." I replied as he turned away to leave, "Are you still going to look for him?"

Shadow turned to face me as he said, "Of course."

If Shadow is still going to look for him we might as well team up, plus if Shadow finds him before me I can whack him before he tries to get my Sonic. Smiling at my devilishly brilliant plan, I decided to ask.

"Want to team up to look for him?" I asked as Shadow looked at me puzzled

"Why would you want to team up to search with someone who's going to defeat Sonic?" Shadow questioned

"Two people searching are bound to find him right?" I persuaded Shadow as he agreed

We were now going through the streets searching for Sonic together, although he probably left this city by now. Turning down streets and checking small shops, we still couldn't find him. One thing is for sure he never stops moving. He could be anywhere at this point and I soon was getting frustrated. Looking high and low, I gave up for a short period of time, wanting to keep my sanity and offered Shadow to go eat and then get back to searching. The ebony hedgehog gave me a nod of approval as I grabbed his hand and led him to my nearby house just outside the city. Nearing the door, I unlocked it and found the pizza I had ordered earlier and opened the box.

"All I have is pizza I ordered this morning if you don't mind." I told Shadow as he nodded

"It's fine Rose." He replied as I handed him a piece and got a canned coke for the two of us out of my refrigerator. I walked to the living room followed closely by Shadow and sat down onto the couch. I flicked on the TV to a random channel as he sat next to me, already finished with his pizza. What did he do? Inhale the thing?

I soon finished my own slice while enduring the intense stare Shadow was giving me the entire time.

I looked up from the book. I don't remember this day… Well honestly I don't remember a lot of things these days. I looked down back at the book and continued reading.

Leaning back onto the couch, practically slouching, I relaxed before we headed out to search for Sonic. Just then a black with red striped arm wrapped around me. I tensed up as I felt my face burn bright red as I reluctantly turned to Shadow whose lips were inches away from my own. My face turned brighter but I couldn't turn away and watched as his face drew closer to my own.

Wait, was Shadow my first kiss?! I don't remember this!

I continued reading my own writing. Soon he was close enough to where I could feel his breath come out of his mouth and hit my own, when-

"Amy!" I heard a cry from the other room as I closed the book quickly and rushed to Shadow, throwing the book aside.

"What happened Shadow?!" I exclaimed scared he might have hurt himself moving my stuff around in the kitchen.

"Sorry Rose, I had dropped some books from your bookshelf. I was going to ask you where to put them but some dropped as I was about to say your name and it startled me." The ebony hedgehog explained sheepishly, embarrassed that he was startled so easily.

"It's fine Shadow, just put them inside my garage and I can finish it up." I told him as he nodded in disagreement

"I'm going to help you Rose." Shadow said determined as I sighed and looked at the time. The clock flashed 10:19 P.M.

Sighing, I told Shadow it was late and he had done enough. I could finish unpacking myself.

"No Rose, it's fine I don't mind." He replied as I soon gave up too tired to argue.

"I have nowhere for you to sleep yet besides my own room." I said sleepily, "You're just going to have to share my bed with me. Don't hog the blanket."

I yawned and went to change while I left Shadow to change as well. I wore black shorts and a hot pink tank top as my pajama. I heard a knock at my bedroom door and opened it to reveal Shadow who wore only shorts as his pajama. I crawled into my bed and made sure to leave room for Shadow as I turned off my lamp once Shadow got under the covers. My bed is big, but for just the two of us we were just inches away from touching. Tossing and turning, I really longed to finish the diary entry I had written long ago but couldn't because of Shadow.

Eventually I must have annoyed Shadow enough to turn over and hold me to the point I was smothered into his chest. I slowly starting drifting off to sleep, completely forgetting about the diary entry. I guess I'll finish it another day.

* * *

To be continued~

I may upload the rest of the story if anyone is interested, if not I'll carry on with it as a mystery. This was more of a Shadamy story so the next one I'll upload will be a Sonamy. I'll be kind of rotating between both and every once in a while have a battle between Sonamy and Shadamy.

Also so sorry I've not uploaded any stories, school can be pretty chaotic and I get writer's block so easily. I should really plan out my stories and then post them, not posting them whenever I finally overcome writer's block. I know it can be frustrating when writer's don't upload for long periods of time. But these are honestly just excuses, but since summer is here I can finally start working more on some of my stories- hopefully...

Until next time, I hope to see you later!


	3. The Beginning of a War

The Beginning of a War

* * *

 _ **Amy's P.O.V.**_

A cool breeze flowed through the spring sky as I laid beneath a tree, shading myself from the sun. I came to the park alone, just to relax and enjoy the nice warm day. As I shut my eyes, slowly drifting off in the peaceful afternoon, I heard footsteps walk up. I opened one eye to see who was approaching me to find a cobalt blue hedgehog standing in front of me.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said with an awkward half smile, seeming a little sheepish around me

"Hey Sonic." I replied happily as I sat up against the tree now

Sonic stepped closer and sat beside me underneath the tree. I felt my face turn slightly red as he scooted closer to me, though I was unsure why he would sit down to talk to me. Last I heard of him was he was looking for Knuckles. I think he was going to help him with his Rouge problem, she wanted the master emerald again. Giggling at the thought, I turned my attention back to Sonic who was closer than he originally was. I almost jumped back, we were inches away. My face burned brighter but Sonic didn't seem to mind as a small shade of pink appeared on his face- probably nothing though.

"So how have you been Ames?" The cobalt blue hedgehog asked

"I've been fine, just hanging out with Shadow lately." I said smiling brightly as I reminisced my time with the ebony hedgehog. Sonic's face, however, oddly darkened but I was too happy remembering old times to notice.

"He helped me move into my house a while back, he's really sweet you know?" I continued as Sonic smiled peculiarly, almost forcing the smile onto his face.

"Um…" The cobalt blue hedgehog started hesitantly, "Yeah Ames... Hey want to get some ice cream?"

My eyes lit up at the thought of that delicious dessert. Now I was craving it…

"Yeah! Could you get me some Sonic? I'll wait here for you." I asked Sonic, too lazy to get up

"Sure Ames." The cobalt hedgehog said smiling as he got up and ran off to get them

Sitting alone once more on a sunny afternoon as a cool breeze went past, I slouched back down as I waited for my ice cream. It was so serene I could feel myself dozing off once more under the cool shady tree. As I started nodding off I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

'Sonic must be finally back!' I thought as I spun my head towards a pair of black with red striped legs. I looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes staring down at me. I smiled at the ebony hedgehog while wondering what he was doing here. I didn't want to pry however, so I didn't care to ask why he was in the park.

"What are you doing here Rose?" I heard Shadow's deep voice ring out around me as I felt my face turn red

"Just relaxing Shadow." I answered forgetting about Sonic for a second

"It is quite peaceful today." Shadow replied as he sat close beside me under the tree

My face burned brighter now as he shifted towards me. Minutes of awkward silence passed, my face growing more red by every second, as Shadow and I sat together alone. I grew more and more uncomfortable each passing second until I felt something wrap around my waist. I found myself in Shadow's arms as he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck, he positioned himself behind me so he could hold me from behind. Soon I nuzzled my face into the side of his head as he laid his head down to rest upon my shoulder. My face burned so brightly I felt as if I turned into a traffic light. Then I heard footsteps approach in front of me.

I looked up to find Sonic with both our ice creams as he stared improperly towards Shadow, though the ebony hedgehog did not see him.

"Faker." I heard Shadow gruffly saw still snuggled into my shoulder

"Shadow." Sonic said grimly

Sonic approached and handed me my ice cream as I felt Shadow's arms tighten around me. Sonic plopped down beside me and staring evilly at Shadow. Unfazed, Shadow adjusted his position and nuzzled my shoulder fondly. The cobalt blue hedgehog grew annoyed with Shadow hugging me, but I was oblivious to my surroundings, engulfed in the tastiness of my chocolate ice cream. Little did I know Sonic leaned over to Shadow to discuss something with him.

"Get off of Amy, Shadow." Sonic hissed quietly at the ebony hedgehog

Shadow looked up, still holding me, at Sonic as he whispered, "She doesn't mind me hugging her like this, otherwise she would have pulled out her hammer."

Sonic thought it over and was slightly taken aback by that response, and with that Shadow had fuel to anger the blue faker.

"In fact…" Shadow said slowly making sure the cobalt blue hedgehog was listening, "I think she likes it."

This short sentence was enough to make Sonic go through the roof. He jumped to his feet nearly startling me and almost dropping my ice cream.

"Shadow, we need to talk." Sonic hissed as he practically pried Shadow off me and dragged him away as I finished off my ice cream, bewildered.

 ** _~Sonic's P.O.V.~_**

Dragging this dunce away from Ames, I ran far away so we could talk about this like adults.

"Why the hell were you all over Ames?! Do you like her?!" I yelled in a clearing I brought us in the middle of a forest

"What if I do? We're entitled to have crushes, only I have the guts to go after mine." Shadow spat as I grew angrier by the minute

"Well go crush on someone else, she liked me first!" I exclaimed as Shadow smirked

"You mean her first crush who kept running from her? The one she gave up chasing after he kept running?" Shadow argued as I felt guilt cross me

I did run from her. I just… I just didn't know how to respond to her outbursts of love. I wasn't ready then, and soon once she had mellowed out I found myself falling in love with her true self. She was a leader and reliable, she always put others first. Sure I ran from her in our younger years but what little boy doesn't run from a girl? It's just a faze and that faze ended for the both of us.

"T-That doesn't mean I can't still win her heart." I argued back

"Well then faker," Shadow started slowly, "We'll just have to see who she'll fall for first."

I lifted my head with a cocky grin.

"That'll be me." I announced as we shook hands

"You may be the 'fastest thing alive' faker, but you can't beat teleportation." Shadow smirked, "I'll beat you to Amy and get a head start. So long faker."

Then Shadow chaos controlled out leaving me racing back to Amy hoping I'll get there before he gets too far ahead of me. It was sort of a bad idea to drag Shadow all the way out here when he can teleport so easily back before me.

* * *

To be continued...

So sorry to have upset you Sonamy fans, I suppose for all you hardcore shippers when I post one Shadamy I should also have Sonamy with it. If you like please suggest a short story you would like or be interested in, these stories are just for fun for me and I make them up to take a break from writer's block. These side stories are also just little bits that come into my mind, as you can see this one was a Sonamy vs Shadamy. I will do a strictly Sonamy story next so if you want please suggest things you would like to see me write in the story, it will also help me improve as well so feel free to tell me what you'd like to see!

Anyways, I hope you'll continue reading my stories! I enjoy reading those who leave a review, so I hope you enjoyed this story better. Terribly sorry for disappointing you hardcore Sonamy fans as well~


	4. Special Sonamy Request

_Special story requested by JustSonamy01_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I was sitting down on my living room couch watching anime as Shadow sat down beside me. Shadow and I had recently been hanging out more together, I would say we were pretty close. I shifted around to get comfortable as the theme song appeared across the television screen. I glanced at Shadow who appeared deep in thought, should I ask him what he's thinking so carefully about? Suddenly he turned to me with a slightly hurt look which was quite alarming to me.

Hesitantly, I worked up the courage to ask him, "Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes Rose?"

I tilted my head examining his face thoroughly, "What are you-"

"Thinking about?" Shadow finished off my sentence as I silently nodded, "I want what's best for you Rose."

Where was he going with this?

"You still have a crush on Sonic, correct?" the ebony hedgehog asked as I felt a light blush cross my face, "I'll take that as a yes."

I heard Shadow sigh as he continued, "I know those feelings for Sonic will never truly die, and I know for a fact he likes you as well."

My face went full on neon red at the thought of Sonic finally liking me back.

"I think you should ask him out, see how it goes." Shadow said a bit dismal, "If he hurts you though I'll take on faker for you."

I smiled at Shadow's concern for my wellbeing, "Thanks Shadow."

I hugged him closely as he smiled warmly at me and I stood up to go look for Sonic. As I left the house with Shadow following me out, we said our farewells and parted ways. If Shadow was telling me the truth, one more rejection wouldn't hurt me. I scoured the area for a familiar blue streak or quill of Sonic, examining high and low. I ended up deep within the woods just outside of a town, still searching for Sonic. Reminiscing the old days of when I chased down Sonic, I wandered a while until the sun had set and the moon shined high above in the sky.

Giving up my search, I turned to leave when I heard a rustling behind me. I twirled around assuming it might be Sonic. Approaching the rustling bushes, I pushed them apart slowly. As the branches crackled, some breaking apart I could see something lying down within the brush. I pulled the bush fully apart to find a small puppy hiding within them all alone. The puppy shook as I picked it up, the poor dog must have been alone for a while. I turned around to leave when I saw a big blur of something standing face to face with me. Nearly falling, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and a hand grabbing my own and pulling me closer to itself.

When I recovered I looked up to see whose chest I was buried in and immediately recognized the color. Blue.

"S-Sonic?" I stuttered out as he smiled weirdly at me. He held me close to himself, I was still holding the puppy who laid in my arms between us, pulling me towards him. The cobalt blue hedgehog laid his hand upon my cheek as I felt the little puppy squirm in my arms.

"Ames," Sonic started growing slightly red across his face, "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

I looked at him befuddled as he continued hesitantly, "Would you… I mean, you don't have to… but, uh, would you like to maybe go out sometime… like as I date- but I mean if you don't want to that's fine as well I'm not trying to pressure you or-"

Cutting off Sonic I exclaimed, "Yes!" and proceeded to embrace him then give him a quick peck on his lips. My heart was racing so fast the entire time he was talking, he seemed so nervous it was adorable! I'm so glad my first crush feels the same way about me as I do to him!

* * *

To be continued... maybe?...

I know this is a _**really**_ short story, but I want to see how good it is so far. I know I did kind of tweak it some, but how was this chapter so far? It wasn't exactly how it was requested so I'd like to see if anyone would like to add onto it or suggest a completely new side story anyone would like me to take a crack at! Please review how well I'm doing so far, I more so a Shadamy fan but I don't mind Sonamy.

This isn't one of my best stories, which I'll also probably revise some of my stories and maybe revise this chapter. I may revise my completed story, Dark Rose, (Shadamy/Sonamy) split story that was my first ever story written on fanfiction.


	5. Meeting Amy

Hey all my readers, I was debating whether I should make this certain short story an actual multiple chapter story. What I have in mind is to make it a Shadamy Vs Sonamy story, but I'd like to see input to see if it's worth writing. If anyone thinks it would be a cool idea I'll make it, though you don't know in the end if it'll be Shadamy or Sonamy. They will both have there moments and if anyone would like to read this type of story please review or PM me and tell me! Thank you for reading this short story collection~

 ** _Before this begins I would like to clarify some things, this is not exactly Shadamy but it has minor moments, but it's not exactly Sonamy either. Yes that sentence probably has grammar errors._**

* * *

Chapter 5

~Shadow's P.O.V.~

* * *

This pathetic planet is so feeble; I can't believe it survived this long. Scanning the dominion, I walked down the horde of people going about their business. I never understood people. The whole 'friend' thing seemed unnecessary when all these mortals will die. You grow attach to these organisms who can hurt you, lie, I just don't understand. What's the purpose of these 'friendships?'

I listened over a group of girls who seemed to be friends in my perspective.

"I heard that she got drunk and was found at this guy's house." A female voice gossiped as I felt disgusted

All these mortals ever talk about a majority of the time is gossip. That's why I tend to keep out of worldly affairs. I rolled my eyes at the group and walked past the group and continued my stroll through the city. Loud sirens flew past me as I turned a curb. See what I mean? These underdeveloped entities will never survive the harsh world with their primitive ways of life. Crime is everywhere and it will never end, it will only become worse.

"Shadow?" I heard a soft voiced female call out to me

I pivoted around to face the person only to find a small pink hedgehog smiling at me. What was her name again?

She wore black leather boots with a jean skirt and black leggings. Her shirt was hot pink with a black bedazzled rose shining in the sunlight. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder and curled.

Hm… A rose…

"Do you remember me Shadow?" The petite hedgehog asked pouting

I rubbed the back of my head trying to recollect any memory of this girl, but I like to keep my distance from people.

She frowned at me as she stated, "Amy. Amy Rose?"

"Oh yeah." I replied, no wonder the rose seemed slightly familiar, "I don't really care to remember anyone I meet."

The pink hedgehog looked at me perplexed as she inquired, "Why?"

"I have no need to remember insignificant things." I said waving her off and twisted around to leave when I felt something pound my back.

Turning my attention to whatever hit me, I found Amy with her hammer out about to swing full force once more. I let her hit my arm to let out her frustration. Had I done something to infuriate her? Amy stood there stunned at how her impact didn't affect me.

"Usually people get at least off balance when I hit them like Sonic." Amy said surveying her hammer to see if anything was the matter with it

I scoffed, "Unlike faker, I actually have strength."

Amy glared at me with hatred as I insulted Sonic. I then mumbled, "Who needs to be faster than the speed of light when you can teleport faster."

"Say that again Shadow?" I heard as I saw Amy's face darken, "I dare you to fight me Shadow!"

Amy then raised back her hammer and went to swing when I teleported out. Appearing behind her, I whispered in her ear, "You'll have to do better than that then."

I have to admit; it is kind of fun egging on Amy.

She went to swing her hammer at me when I jumped high up to avoid the strike. I smirked as I flipped upside down in midair from my jump, Amy became more enraged. However, I had no intention on fighting her but there's no point in trying to calm her down now- unless... She swung upwards as I teleported out once more behind her and grabbed her arm with the hammer while my other arm wrapped around her waist. This had gone on long enough and I don't want a pedestrian getting caught up in the crossfire.

I whispered in her ear, "That's enough Rose, we don't want to hit someone in the process of this fight."

Oddly, I felt her face start burning. Maybe a fever? Her attention drew to a child watching intensely as she put her hammer away and nodded in agreement.

"Don't talk about Sonic like that." She said as I released her I turned to walk away once more, completely ignoring her.

I hear footsteps running at me as I sidestep off to the side then a loud thud. Looking at the ground, I found Amy lying there. Did she try tackling me? Rolling her over, I pulled out a piece of glass I keep for situations like this. I put the glass under her nose and saw it fog up, she was okay but unconscious. She didn't plummet to the ground too hard, but that fall sounded horrific for her size. I picked her up and carried her bridal styled down the road.

What was she thinking? I opened my door at my house just on the outskirts of town. I didn't want anything to do with these mortals and one ends up unconscious in front of me. Er, well beside me I suppose. I laid Amy on my couch as I looked through her purse, hoping to find faker's number or something so he can take her off my hands. Plucking a piece of paper from it, I found faker's name with doodles of hearts surrounding it and his number. I sauntered over to my house phone and dialed the number. As it rang someone finally picked up the phone.

"This is Sonic the hedgehog speaking, who's calling?" I heard the voice of a cocky cobalt blue hedgehog say through the phone

"Shadow the hedgehog. I have Amy can you just come get her." I replied annoyed

"Ames is with you? Why?" He questioned as I sighed deeply

"Just. Get. Her. Now." I told the blue faker as he agreed. I gave him the address and soon hung up.

Thank god he'll get her. I absolutely did not want to have to deal with a person in my house, at least she's uncon-

"Shadow?"

Mother of Maria. Did someone above just hate me? Maria is this your doing? I do NOT need to deal with this.

I hear a scream and Amy running at me full force and hammer out once more. She repeatedly started hitting me and every time she swung back too high I teleported to her reeling back to embrace the impact. Once she had finally tired herself out I stood in front of her, surprised I still had the patience to deal with her.

Gasping for air she asked, "Why… did you… take every hit?... Even when I… reeled back to… hit you…"

I gestured at her surroundings, we were in my small kitchen where I had done the phone call. She looked around bewildered.

"You're in my house," I started to explain to the pink hedgehog, "I wasn't about to let you mess up my kitchen, I don't have the money to repair it."

"Oh…" Amy said sheepishly and embarrassed at her behavior, "I am so, so, so sorry Shadow. If I had known I wouldn't have reacted that way, I thought we were in… the… wait…"

I leaned against the counter, "You knocked yourself unconscious. I took you to my house, Sonic should be here any minute to pick you up."

"Sonic?!" Amy exclaimed thrilled and twirled around in circles

I sighed and headed to my living room to lie on the couch. Amy wandered around looking at anything and everything.

"You have absolutely no pictures Shadow." The pink hedgehog called out as I ignored her and rested

"You must be lonely." She continued as I still ignored her, "No friends, no family…"

I felt something hovering over me and opened one eye. Amy towered over me smiling as she said, "I'll be your friend Shadow."

"I don't need friends. Or family." I affirmed rolling over onto my side

"Everyone needs friends if not families." The pink hedgehog said slightly sad

"Not I." I replied when the doorbell rang. Thank god.

I jumped up and opened it to find Sonic standing in the doorway. A high-pitched squeal was heard then Sonic was tackled to the ground.

"Take her, never ever come back." I told Sonic and Amy as I started to close the door

"Um, no." I heard a feminine voice say as a black leather boot blocked my door from closing, "I'm going to be staying with you from now on Shadow."

"No way Ames/Rose!" Sonic and I said in unison

"Yes. And if you're so concerned Sonic, you can stay as well." I heard Amy bargain

"This is MY house Rose. I call the shots, and I say NO." I declared as she walked past me with Sonic following closely behind

"We're staying Shadow, you need friends and we'll be here for you!" Amy said confidently

Maria, did I do something terrible to deserve this fate? What did I do?

Just then Maria appeared in front of me. I have officially lost it.

"There is a reason this is your fate now Shadow…" The blonde haired girl called out to me, "You talked to her."

Mother of Maria, I have lost it.

* * *

To be continued... maybe?...

This is like the first chapter if anyone would like to see it's own book please tell me, if not it will forever be a short story. This chapter is made up of a lot of dialogue actually... ._. maybe I'll revise it...

As for my last chapter, as I have said if anyone would like to request short stories I will put it together for you hopefully to your preference. I am happy that anyone would enjoy my writing, plus I'm a people pleaser I suppose. These short stories aren't just for me, I want whatever people would like to read in a story but haven't seen. Unless it's yaoi/yuri stuff. Sorry I don't do those. Please if anyone has suggestions feel free to tell me!

And I'll continue the special short story for ya :P


	6. A Day at the Beach (SR)

A special request made by JustSONAMY01. I hope I did this well! If not I can revise it if you like, I don't mind :P

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _A Day at the Beach_

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon at the beach, Ms. Vanilla had put together an awesome party for the whole gang. We were allowed to bring any friend along, so I decided to bring along Shadow. He isn't really that friendly with everyone, but with my guidance he'll be more of an extrovert. Anyways, I was super excited to finally go to the beach- I absolutely love swimming- and get to see all my friends.

Walking over to an empty area, I laid down my towel with Shadow following close behind. As the ebony hedgehog laid upon his towel, I gave him a look of disappointment.

"You're not going into the water?" I asked as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail

"Nope," Shadow started as he put on black and red sunglasses, "I'm not too keen on swimming at the moment, maybe later Rose."

I shrugged at him as I turned and said, "You're missing out then."

Inches from the water, I was ready to dive right in, that is until I was swept away. Confused, I looked to see who was carrying me. A blue hedgehog in blue and gold swim trunks. Odd. Sonic doesn't like swimming though, well water in general. He stopped and set me down onto the very- and I mean very- hot sand.

"Sonic!" I screamed as I jumped back into his arms, "It's like two thousand degrees on the sand! I was so close to the water too…"

"Eh heh heh… Sorry Ames…" Sonic said smiling as I squirmed in his arms, not wanting to fall.

"Sonic," I whined wanting to go to the water, "take me back to the ocean where it's cooler!"

The cobalt blue hedgehog shook his head, "Ames the ocean is dangerous, so technically I saved you."

He smirked weirdly as I playfully hit his chest, "To you maybe but I think it's too hot on the sand. Either you take me to the water or take me back to my towel I laid down."

Sonic smiled at me as he replied, "So where is your towel?"

"Over there." I informed him, gesturing near Shadow who seemed to have fallen asleep.

Sonic frowned and looked back at me, "Fine ocean it is…"

Squealing with excitement, Sonic put me at the edge of the water which I gladly jumped in to. I waved him to come in but he shook it off. Diving and enjoying the nice cool water I watched Sonic every once in a while debate whether to come in after me or not. It was kind of adorable watching him like a baby trying cake for the first time. Our eyes met and I once again motioned him to come in and join me in swimming. He shook his head again and waved me off. Frowning I swam out to where I saw Knuckles and Rouge splashing each other.

"ROUGE!" I heard the red echidna yell out as the albino bat splashed him again.

"What are you going to do about it Knuckie?" Rouge taunted as Knuckles angrily paddled after Rouge who used her wings as an advantage in the deep ocean.

She unexpectedly ran towards me, which I decided to join in and playfully splashed her. The albino bat looked at me smirking.

"Hun, you have just started a war." Rouge stated then splashed me as she narrowly evaded Knuckles who came out of nowhere so suddenly.

Laughing I watched the two go at each other, every once in a while splashing one of them when their guard was down. We all ended up diving underwater and looking for shells after the water fight ended. Knuckles would find a hermit crab and freak out, Rouge would laugh and hold up a shell that glistened with all sorts of colors. I, however, had a harder time finding the right shell to nab…

I wasn't going to give up though. I dove once more when I saw a sand dollar hidden underneath the sand. Finally! Going to grab it, I picked it up to find it in perfect condition. Not broken or anything, it was so pretty! Heading back up to the surface, I realized I may have gone out to far… Rouge and Knuckles seemed slightly farther than I had expected when I dived…

Then I heard a huge wave rumbling up behind me. I was having so much fun that I didn't realize that it was high tide, meaning the waves got rougher and a time for surfers. The water can drag you out to sea easily, and that's the kind of trouble I was in.

"GUYS?" I called out hoping someone would notice when my leg got caught up in something in the water. Automatically jumping to the worst conclusion, I started to freak out when I saw the small outline of a blue hedgehog who noticed me. He stepped back a few feet and made a running jump into the water. Face planting it… That looked like it hurt…

Now assuming even worse things, I started to think about how it was like to drown. Must be very unpleasant… Then I saw Sonic frantically waving his arms in the water near shore. Not only will I die but Sonic will be with me as well…

I felt whatever bound me underwater release its grip on my leg, then arms wrap around my waist.

"I got you Rose." I heard behind me and I was teleported to land.

"Shadow, you have to save Sonic too!" I frantically begged as Shadow rolled his eyes, "Shadow! He's in danger, if you won't I will!"

I stomped out towards the water when Shadow placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"Rose I won't save him because he can just stand up." The ebony hedgehog explained gesturing to the overreacting cobalt blue hedgehog.

As I realized Shadow was right, I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I said, "Sonic, you can stand up now."

The blue hedgehog stopped struggling and stood up in the water that was just up to his knees.

"Oh." He said as he realized I was safe, "Ames! You're okay!"

He ran at me splashing water everywhere to embrace me in a loving hug. I rolled my eyes, though it was considerate of him to attempt to rescue me. Even if it wasn't what he intended, he got over his phobia to try to save me.

I giggled a little at Sonic's overreaction, "Of course I'm alright. Thanks for trying to save me though Sonic, that was really thoughtful."

"Anything for you Ames." The cobalt blue hedgehog replied holding me closer.

 ** _Sonic's P.O.V._**

As Amy was thanking me, I noticed Shadow staring me down almost with fire burning in his eyes. I just held Amy closer to me as I quickly stuck out my tongue at him. He growled and turned to the growing group around Ms. Vanilla and Cream. I finally released Amy from my hug and followed her closely behind back to the group around the fire pit- far away from the ocean.

Amy sat down next to Shadow while I sat next to her, still getting dagger stares from Shadow. Amy didn't seem to notice since she was having fun mingling with all her friends. I subconsciously smiled at her when her face turned to me and our eyes met. I felt my snout turn slight red and had the feeling to turn away before it got worse, but her emerald green eyes… My snout grew more and more red as we held eye contact, then she smiled.

"I really do appreciate your effort Sonic. Maybe next time I can teach you to swim?" The pink hedgehog asked as I nodded in agreement

Still being stared down by Shadow, I ignored him and went with a feeling that surged through me. I leaned in closer to Amy's face, just inches away from her emerald eyes as we still made eye contact. Leaning in slowly, on instinct I had shut my eyes and finally went for it. I felt her soft lips brush up against my own, so warm and loving. Pulling my hand up expecting to hold her cheek, I felt she suddenly disappeared.

I opened my eyes to find the pink hedgehog had disappeared, and a certain ebony hedgehog as well. I should've expected he would pull her away with all the evil eye's I was getting. Just wasn't expecting it in the middle of- no wait, never mind. I can see why he'd do that; I would have done the same. However, this means war.

I sighed and was out of it for the rest of the evening, picturing how soft and warm Amy's lips were.

* * *

I hope this is how you kind of wanted it, no dying though! XD I made a semi sentimental sonamy at the end, they did kiss- kind of. I'm really enjoying this rivalry thing though.


End file.
